


Зов Фагха

by Alot, fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: Тренер и Рэй лингвистически заинтригованы
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Зов Фагха

**Author's Note:**

> Очень условный кроссовер с рассказом Лавкрафта "Зов Ктулху"

— Как ты сказал? Фавн, фан? Что за фан?

— Да нет, не фавн, а фхтанг.

— Да это ещё хуже, чем Фагх, вообще язык сломаешь. Ты уверен, что это имя?

— Нну... — Тренер поправил очки и вздохнул. 

Сочную темноту летней ночи размывало острое сияние полной луны. Океан пах солью, гнильем и йодом. Трава шептала, прибой шипел, Праймтайм, распятый на самодельном алтаре, что-то испуганно мычал сквозь кляп. Молчали только дохлые культисты в количестве пяти человек.

— Можно просто Ктулху. Вроде похож. — Тренер пожал плечами и пнул щупальце.

— М-да-а-а, — протянул Рэймонд, — вот и отдохнули. Белые скалы, говорили они, свежий воздух, говорили они... Слушай, а не мелковат ли он для Ктулху?

Мелковатый Ктулху, поднявшись из океана, оказался ростом выше тех самых белых скал. Умерев, он повис на них. Тренер и Рэй рассматривали громаду его головы — сплошь лунный рельеф: темнота, впадины и длинные толстые канаты щупалец. Они помолчали.

— Как тело прятать будем? — спросил Тренер.

Рэй задумчиво смотрел в небо, в стеклах его очков отражался ясный диск луны. Свет гладил его по волосам и стволу автомата. У Тренера на мгновение перехватило дыхание, и следующий вдох после паузы получился округлый и плотный, как глоток вина. Рэй перевел на него взгляд. В темноте его глаза неожиданно показались очень светлыми.

— Предлагаю прогуляться и подумать, — сказал Рэй.

Тренеру понравилась эта идея.

— И то. 

Он расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке — ночь отчего-то стала душной. Праймтайм дудел сквозь кляп явно что-то обвиняюще-просительное.

— А вот не будешь нарушать режим, — повысил на него голос Тренер. — Я только на вечернюю пробежку, Тренер, — передразнил он. — А сам к той девице из дома на холме побежал. Скажешь, нет? Только утром познакомились, и она уже такая — бери меня всю. И ведь у тебя не екнуло, поди, ничего, даже при том, что хозяин нам раз пять повторил держаться подальше от того дома, потому что там вроде бы секта какая-то стремная. Скажи спасибо, что мы неподалеку оказались, а Рэй во всеоружии. Всегда.

Рэй издал некий звук, типа «гх-х-х» или «мгх», или ещё что-то в этом роде.

— Так что полежи и подумай над своим поведением, — припечатал Тренер.

— Так что ты там говорил? Фх... Фт...

Как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Рэй непринужденно взял его под локоть.

— Фхтагн, — сказал Тренер.

Океан пах романтикой.


End file.
